Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a multi-display system with low power consumption and small hardware layout area.
In a multi-display system including N displays (where N is a natural number of at least 2), display data is transmitted to N display controllers through N physical channels connected between a host and the N display controllers and the N display controllers transmit the display data to N displays. The host needs to have N transmitters to transmit the display data to the N physical channels. Such a multi-display system requires a large amount of computation and a large hardware layout area and is thus may not be suitable to a mobile device requiring low power consumption and small hardware layout area.